Animals are responsible for costly and unsightly damage to vegetation, the vegetation including everything from seeds, crops to the backyard garden. Accordingly, there is a strong need for a composition and method for deterring such animals from disturbing vegetation without causing permanent damage or death to the foraging animal. Additionally, vegetation can be damaged by other causes for which the invention provides compositions and methods of treatment and protection.